Love Unplanned
by lovegood23
Summary: Draco and Hermione are enemies but can being Head Boy and Head Girl change things? DM/HG 7th year
1. Chapter 1

**Love Unplanned**

**Chapter 1**

**Drunken moments**

* * *

**Author's Notes- Haven't written a Fanfic in a while but I got an idea for an amazing one the other night and decided to give it a try. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue. Review PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione stared out her window in the girl's dormitory. There was a thick blanket of snow on the ground and the sky was a canopy of grey. The trees were frosted in white and the lake looked like glass. Snow was falling slowly from the sky. It looked like a painting from where she sat. Everything looked so perfect from here. From this distance you couldn't see the shoe prints and the tracks from animals. Everything looked so pure. Hermione smiled to herself. She loved moments like this. She loved walking over to this exact window every morning and just sitting and marveling at the beautiful landscape.

She sighed and got up from where sat. Her hair was in complete disarray and her pajamas were all wrinkled from sleeping in them all night, but still, she was at peace with everything. This is definitely how she loved spending her mornings. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. She tried to run her fingers through her hair but they got tangled in the jungle of curls. She sighed and grabbed a towel from her linen closet and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

She closed her eyes as the hot water touched her skin. It was her 7th year at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl and that title definitely had its perks. She got her own bedroom which was decorated in a beautiful red brown. The top of the wall outlined all the names of the previous Head Girls that had lived in that exact same room the years before, and now her name was added to the list. She felt so accomplished every single time she saw her name printed in calligraphy. The bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom. It had a huge tub and a beautiful shower. The walls were a greenish marble tile and the hot water never ran out. The mirror was outlined in gold and it complimented you when you looked at yourself in it. It definitely paid off to be such a good student.

Hermione finished showering and doing her hair. Ever since she found out she was Head Girl she decided that it would be best to make her hair more presentable more often than not. Although she did sometimes wear her hair in the natural curl that suited her so well in the past, she usually put a hair potion in her hair to give her a smoother wave than she had before. When she was done doing her hair she put on a bit of makeup and looked at herself in the mirror when she was done.

"You look beautiful, dear, one of the most beautiful Head Girls yet." The mirror told her as she examined herself.

Hermione blushed a little and thanked the mirror.

She put on her uniform and headed out to the Head Boy Head Girl common room. As she walked down the stairs with her books in hand, the peace she was feeling earlier was suddenly disturbed when she saw the Head Boy sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Well Granger, look at you. Going to meet your boyfriends? Or did you get all dressed up for me?" Draco Malfoy said as he saw her trying to leave without saying anything.

She turned and looked at him with a mock face of surprise.

"You better be careful, Malfoy. If I didn't know any better I'd say you almost gave me a compliment." She replied.

"Trust me, mudblood. The only compliment you would ever get from anyone would be your two boyfriends, Potty and Weasel. I bet they don't even notice when you try to look halfway normal, which you still haven't managed by the way." He retorted with a smirk on his face.

"At least I have friends. All you have are goons who you have to probably pay to pretend like they even like you." She said with venom in her words.

His eyes glazed over with anger as he got up and started to walk toward her.

"What did you say to me, Mudblood?" He asked coming closer with every word.

Hermione stood her ground even though she could feel her heart racing with every step closer that he took. She knew she shouldn't have fallen into his war of insults. She should have just walked away but he had infuriated her so much ever since school had started and they found out they had to share the same bloody common room together. She couldn't let him get away with being rude to her anymore. She had to stand up to him and be the Head Girl that she was.

"I said that you don't have a pleasant bone in your body and you can't even make friends without paying them off to act like they like you." She said making sure not to stutter as she said any of the words.

He came closer and got right to her face. Any closer and they would both be touching. He put his lips right to her ear and whispered with poison in every syllable.

"You want to say that to me again, Granger?"

Hermione's breathing staggered but as she spoke, the words came out smoothly and forward.

"You're only upset because you know it's true."

"You better watch yourself," He replied with his mouth still at her ear and his voice still at a harsh whisper, "We are in the same common room and I know where you sleep. I'm sure the school wouldn't want anything to happen to their precious Head Girl."

With that he walked past her and out of the common room and into the corridor. Hermione took a deep breath and let out a frustrated groan. How did he always get the last word. Just once she would like to shove everything he's ever done to her, Harry and Ron in his face. Just once she wanted to throw an insult his way that would smack the smirk right off this pale, perfect, snotty face. She waited a bit to be sure he wouldn't be around in the corridor when she left. After about ten minutes she left and headed to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast before their first class.

* * *

Draco stared out the window onto the snowy grounds of Hogwarts lost in his thoughts as Professor McGonagall droned on and on. Draco hated classes. Although he always paid enough attention in them to pass them and actually learn something, he hated the pointless ones where they reviewed everything he already knew. It was pointless in his eyes. He tapped his pencil on the table and looked around at his other classmates. They had to share Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. So he was stuck in a class with Potty, Weasel, and the beaver. Granger didn't even really have buck teeth anymore but still, once a beaver always a beaver.

Draco was sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom had their heads forward, eyes closed and drool coming out of their mouths. They were such stupid gits. Even though he thought the class was pointless he wouldn't be caught dead sleeping in McGonagall's class. Just then a loud snore came from Crabbe's mouth. Draco snickered as everyone's chair in the room shuffled as they turned to see who was dumb enough to be asleep. McGonagall picked up the huge book that she was reviewing from and walked over to Crabbe and Goyle. She slammed it down on the table in from of them. Their heads shot up at the loud thud and Goyle shouted something along the lines of 'mummy?! The entire class burst out laughing.

"I am thinking 20 points from Slytherin for sleeping in my class boys. I'll be taking 20 from each of you if I catch you doing it again. This is important for all of you." She scolded them.

As she headed back to the front of the classroom there were still a few snickers going around. Draco looked over at the Golden Trio and saw the Granger was among the students quietly laughing as McGonagall resumed the class. He didn't know why but he found the interesting.

* * *

Dinner was usually one of Draco's favorite times of the day. Classes were done and afterwards he could usually do whatever he wanted. Dinner tonight, however, wasn't as enjoyable as it usually was. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to him looking like giant apes as they laughed stupidly at trying to figure out who would win in a fight, a hippogriff or a dragon. They were too stupid to even know there really wasn't any competition when it came to a fire breathing dragon.

He sat there and played with his food trying to think of something exciting to occupy is mind. Suddenly, he heard excited laughter coming from the Gryffindor table. He looked up and saw the Golden Trio laughing together, probably at something extremely stupid. He looked at Granger and saw her cheeks were bright red as she tried to catch her breath as she laughed at something Potter was saying. They were almost as red as Weasley's hair.

Suddenly, Draco had an idea. He looked over at Crabbe and Goyle. He nudged them to get their attention. They both looked at him with stupidity written all over his face.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Goyle asked.

"Watch this." Draco replied.

Draco pulled his wand out of his cloak and pointed it toward Weasley just as he was about to take a drink out of his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He whispered.

Ron's goblet suddenly lifted out of his hands higher and higher into the air as Draco directed it. All three of the Trio looked around trying to figure out who was making it float. Draco was careful not to make it obvious that he had his wand out. No one at the Gryffindor table was paying enough attention to notice that the goblet was floating about Weasley. While they were still looking around Draco took the opportunity to make the goblet tip over right on top of Ron.

"Bloody Hell!!" he yelled as the entire cup of pumpkin juice spilled all over Weasley fiery red head. He was soaked.

The Slytherin table burst out in laughter as Dumbledore stood up and reprimanded no one in particular about not using magic to cause trouble in the castle. Potter and Granger stood up and led Weasley out of the room probably to go clean him up. Just as they were leaving, however, the Mudblood shot him an evil glance that let him know she knew who was responsible. He smirked right back at her as they turned out of the room.

Just as he was silently congratulating himself on a prank well done and owl landed in front of him. It was his father's owl.

'Bloody Hell.' He thought as he grabbed the letter, got up and headed toward the Head Boy common room without any explanation to any of his friends as to where he was going or why.

* * *

Hermione was waiting in the Gryffindor common room while Harry and Ron were up in the boy's dormitories. She couldn't believe that Malfoy would have the nerve to be such a jerk. It was uncalled for. Of course, she had no proof that it was him but the way he looked and laughed just proved that he had something to do with his. Him and his goons were the first ones hollering when it happened.

Just then Ron and Harry came down to meet her. Ron was now dry and pumpkin juice free. They sat on the couch in front of the fireplace next to her.

"What he bloody hell would someone do that for." Ron complained.

"Who would be such a git?" Harry added.

"Are you two kidding? You really have no idea who would do that?" Hermione asked her two best friends as she stared at them like they were two of the densest people she had ever met.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I saw him snickering while we were leaving to get you cleaned up, Ron. They way him and his little minions were laughing just sort of proved that they had something to do with it."

"Someone should really curse the bastard into oblivion!" Ron growled as he stared into the fire.

"I can't believe he had the nerve! Just knowing makes me so mad." Hermione complained.

"Maybe we should just let it go for now, you guys. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he got to us. That's what he wants." Harry said as he walked over to a table that was right by the stairs that led to the dormitories. He grabbed the chess set that was on top of it and put it between him and Ron.

"Let's play a game. I bet I can beat you this time." He challenged

"In your dreams." Ron shot back and they began to set up the pieces.

Hermione watched as they played and laughed when they joked around with each other. As she watched them she couldn't help but wonder how she was blessed with such wonderful friends. They all really looked out for each other. Harry wasn't the famous Harry Potter and Ron wasn't just Ron to her. They were the two friends she would always hold close to her heart.

* * *

Draco sat in front of the fire in the common room as he read his father's perfect handwritten words on ways they Draco should improve his efforts at school, in his academics and on ways to find out information for the Dark Lord. All the letter did was piss him off. Draco leaned over to the side table and grabbed his bottle of fire whiskey and took a long swig. He already made sure that he was pretty buzzed before he read his father's letter and now that he was in the middle of reading it he was working on getting completely drunk.

He didn't understand why his father was so demanding on him becoming better. He was Head Boy wasn't he? He passed all this classes and exams didn't he? Truth be told he didn't even want to be part of the Death Eaters. He just wanted to live a normal teenage wizard's life. without having to think about Potter's stupid destruction. Sometimes he would wish Potter was dead not because Voldemort wanted him dead but because he didn't want to deal with his stupid emotional hatred anymore.

Draco could feel the alcohol affecting him completely. It was clouding his judgment. He took his father's letter, ripped it up and threw it into the fire. He had always at least tried to respect his father but now that he thought about it he realized that a part of him couldn't stand him. He wished now more than ever he had nothing to do with him and the more the thought about it the more he wanted more than anything to not be a Malfoy.

All of the sudden he the portrait hole open. He looked over and smiled.

* * *

Hermione headed to the common room. It was pretty late. She stayed up and watched Harry and Ron play about a hundred games of chess before they decided that one in the morning was late enough to go to bed. She smiled as she went through the portrait hole into the Head Boy/Head Girl common room. As she entered, however, her smile faded as she saw Draco Malfoy standing and looking at her.

It was the oddest thing. He just stood there smiling at her. It wasn't a sneer or smirk. It was a genuine smile playing on his face. It was the first time she had ever really seen him smile. It actually made him look more handsome. She was amazed at what a slight change could do to the facial structure. He didn't look so evil.

"Well well, Her _hic_ mione Gran_ hic_ ger." He slurred his sentence at her.

"Malfoy? Are you drunk?" Hermione asked.

She could already tell the answer to her own question. Once she got over the smile he had on his face she could see the other parts as well. His eyes were glazed and he swayed as he stood there in front of her.

"No! _hic_ I only had one_ hic _very tiny sip of fire_ hic_ whiskey." He slurred at her again.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk toward her room when he began to call after her.

"Wait! Don't you want to _hic _talk?" He asked.

Hermione turned around and stared at him as if her were from outer space.

"What on earth could possibly tempt me to talk to the person who publicly embarrassed my best friend? I don't care how nice you are when you are drunk." She said in loud voice.

"But you _hic _have to admit, _hic_ it was funny." He replied smiling at her again.

Hermione couldn't get over how innocent he looked as he stood there in front of her. Even though he had just admitted to thinking humiliating Ron was hilarious, he still somehow managed to look like a child.

Hermione sighed and walked over to him.

"Come on, Malfoy. You should sit down." She said as she walked him over to the couch and sat him down. She looked over at the side table and saw that more than half a bottle of fire whiskey was gone.

"Did you drink all of this?" Hermione asked him as she picked it up to examine it closer.

Draco just nodded as he watched her.

Hermione sighed and put the bottle back down.

"Alright well, you should really just lay down for a while okay? Try to sober up a bit. I'm going to go upstairs and sleep." She said. She started to head for the stairs that led to her room when she heard Draco speak again.

"I hate my father. Did you know that, Granger?"

Hermione turned and walked back to where he sat.

"What?"

He nodded at her again.

"Yep, I can't stand him. He's so mean." He complained.

Hermione laughed and sat next to him.

"Wow, Malfoy. You really are drunk."

He turned to look at her. He didn't say a word but just stared. Hermione began to feel a little uneasy and wasn't quite sure what to do. Suddenly, Draco lifted his hand to her face and moved closer to her on the couch.

"umm, Malfoy?" Hermione began.

"shh." He said.

The next thing Hermione knew he placed his lips on hers. Hermione just sat there with her eyes wide as he kissed her softly. He pulled away slowly but still kept his mouth close to hers.

"You're not kissing back, Granger." He whispered the smell of alcohol swarming his words.

"You're drunk. You should go to bed." She replied.

"I will if you would just kiss me back. I won't tell, don't worry."

He placed his lips on hers again. This time Hermione kissed him slowly back but pulled away before anything else could happen.

"Go to bed, Malfoy. You'll regret this in the morning."

With that Hermione went to her room, the feel of his lips still tingling on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Unplanned**

**Chapter 2**

**Astronomy Tower**

* * *

**Author's Note- Thank you to all the people who reviewed!!! PLease continue reviewing!**

Hermione stared at the same line, of the same page, of the same book for the past half hour. Harry and Ron were at Quiddich practice and she was killing time in the library trying to study, but she couldn't concentrate for the life of her. Her mind was still replaying the events of the previous night. She swore she could still taste the alcohol from his kiss on her lips. She ran her tongue over her lips just to make sure. She pulled her strawberry lip balm out of her cloak and ran it quickly over her mouth. She sighed as she tasted and smelled the strawberries rather than the alcohol, though she knew it would all come back in a few short minutes. She must have applied the balm at least a hundred times since she had woken up that morning.

She flipped _Hogwarts a History_ closed and sighed in irritation. Why did it bother her so much? It was Draco Malfoy. It was drunk Draco Malfoy. He was different though. He was nicer. He said weird things, though, while he drank. He said that he hated his father, which must have been an effect of the alcohol because everyone knows how much he looks up to his father.

Hermione got up and picked up the book that she couldn't concentrate on. She placed it back where it belonged on the shelf and continued to look for something that would have a little bit more of a hook for her. Something she didn't already know by heart. As she walked up and down the shelves and shelves of books she came to the back of the library and saw a huge window out looking the Hogwarts grounds. She looked out and saw the Quiddich players at their practice. Harry and Ron were among the red dots flying around. She could vaguely make out the Quaffles that were flying around and she didn't even bother to try and look for the Snitch.

She smiled as she watched her friends play. Maybe that would get everything off of her mind. Maybe she should just go outside, take a short walk and watch Harry and Ron practice. Clear her head a bit. She turned around and headed straight for the exit of the library.

* * *

Draco woke up but refused to open his eyes. He knew any bit of light that would come in contact with them would make the headache he already had a million times worse. His body ached all over and his head was swimming. He never wanted to leave his room. How could he have allowed himself to drink so much? He knew that his father brought out the worst in him but to drown out his horrid voice in liquor was lower than he should have gone. He was better than that. He had only meant to drink just enough to make him be able to deal with it, however, the more he read the more he couldn't take it. He really was beginning to allow himself to admit that he couldn't stand his father.

He wanted to die even more when he remembered what happened last night when Granger got in. He couldn't believe that he had kissed her. He wished he could forget it but that was one thing that had never happened to him. No matter how much he drank, or how much he tried, he could never forget what was done or said while he was drunk. He just couldn't control doing them. He could only imagine what would happen if anyone in Slytherin found out that he had kissed a mudblood, and Granger no less.

But why? Why had he kissed her? Even drunk he should have known it was a stupid idea. His mind drifted to the drunken memory of the night before. His anger was dying a bit as he watched his father's letter burn in the fire. It melted away as the parchment disappeared before his eyes. He had heard Granger come in. She came in with a smile on her face. Not an angry look like the one she seemed to always reserve for him, but a smile. Her eyes were looking at her feet as she walked and they seemed to sort of sparkle. The minute she looked at him, however, all of that faded and the scowl appeared the same scowl that always appeared when she looked at him. He never cared before but now it bugged him, hurt him almost.

He wanted to make it go away. For some reason he wanted the smile she had on before to come back. So he tried talking to her. All he had to do was say her name and she knew he'd been drinking. He must have drunk a lot, then. Usually he could hide it well, but she saw straight through him.

Draco closed his eyes tighter as the memory continued to overcome his thoughts. His drunken memories. She wanted to get away from him. She was going to walk away with that scowl on her face. So he asked her to talk. Then she brought up Weasel. That made him laugh but not her. She wasn't impressed. She seemed a bit annoyed but she still came over to him and had him sit down. She seemed put out doing it but she cared.

He remembered her picking up his bottle of fire whiskey but everything was kind of a blur. He just watched her in the fire lights. Her features were almost angelic as she moved. He watched her mouth as she spoke and all he could think about was what it would be like to kiss those lips. They looked soft and pure. He remembered thinking that he had never seen lips like that. He blurted out the first thing that had entered his head when she got up to leave again. He mentioned something he had never told anyone before, though. He shouldn't have told her he hated his father. Luckily, she chalked it up to him being drunk.

But she laughed. She gave him the smile she had when she walked in. Her eyes lit up with amusement when she heard him say that. It made him happy. Although, now, he had no idea why, but he thought she was pretty. So he did what he wanted to do, as always, and kissed her. She, however, did something no girl had ever done before. She didn't kiss him back. Instead, she made him beg almost. That slowly irritated him now that he was sober. No one made Draco Malfoy beg. As the memory of her ending the kiss quickly ran through his head it frustrated him more. Only he ended a kiss quickly. She was lucky to even get the chance to kiss him.

Draco opened his eyes finally and got up. He walked over to his mirror and looked at himself. His hair was in different directions and his usually perfect eyes were red and sore. He pulled out his wand and performed the sobering charm that his father had taught him on himself.

'What do you know?' Draco thought, 'My father is good for something.'

He watched as the red in his eyes faded and the dark circles disappeared. He took a shower and made his hair look like normal again. The last thing that he wanted was to start looking like a blonde haired version of Harry Potter. He would hex himself if that ever happened. He got dressed and looked out the window and saw that it was actually a nice day for winter. He decided to go out and find something to get his mind off the night before. He put his cloak on and headed towards the Quiddich stands. Maybe that would screw his head on straight.

* * *

Hermione was wrapped in her giant cloak, with her Red and Gold Gryffindor scarf, and her fuzzy black gloves that her mother had given her two Christmases ago. She watched as her two best friends practiced. The actual Gryffindor practice was over. Now Harry and Ron were racing on their brooms to see who could go faster. Harry was faster by far but Ron wasn't that bad either. They sometimes even went out of the actual arena. Hermione laughed when ever Ron resorted to trying to cut Harry off. He somehow ended up being the one almost off his broom. After about the fifth time of Ron almost falling off Harry decided to direct the race away. He flew out past the arena with Ron on his tail. Hermione soon lost sight of them.

"Boys." Hermione said out loud to herself after she could no longer see her friends.

"I wouldn't exactly call them boys. More like, retarded monkeys on brooms." Said a deep voice from behind her.

Hermione jumped at the sound. She didn't know anyone was behind her. She turned around where she was sitting and saw Draco Malfoy sitting about 3 stands behind her. He smirked at her as she stared at him opened mouthed in surprise.

"I know I'm the hottest guy you've ever seen but really, you can close your mouth, Granger. You look more like monkey than them with your mouth open like that."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she gave him a look of pure venom.

He shrugged at her and replied, "I can be here if I want. I'm Head Boy remember?"

Hermione let out a noise of frustration as she turned back around and tried to see if Harry and Ron were coming back.

"You know, mudblood, they probably forgot you were even here. They seemed pretty into their little monkey games. They didn't even notice that I was behind you. I could have hexed you and they never would have known." He said slyly not caring that she wasn't even looking at him.

"No one notices you, Malfoy. You're really not all that important. Now what do you want?" Hermione asked still refusing to look at him.

She heard him get up from where he was and come down closer to her. He sat directly next to her, which surprised her.

"Just wanted to know what you remember from last night." He said not looking at anything in particular either.

"What do you mean you want to know what _I_ remember? I should be the one asking you that question." She said in an irritated voice but still not looking at him.

"Well anyways," Malfoy continued in an angrier tone, "Whatever I said, as far as you are concerned, I never said it, or erm….did it."

"Everyone knows your father is a complete asshole, Malfoy. Just because you admitted it as well won't shake the ground we stand on." Hermione said.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Mudblood? You can't say that about my father!" Malfoy said as he continued to get angrier. He knew she was right but there was a boundary of respect that was just crossed. She was a mudblood. Whether his father was a prick or not he was still better than her.

Hermione looked at him finally, anger shooting out from her eyes like daggers.

"Who do I think I am!?! I'll tell you who! I'm Head Girl at Hogwarts who just had to deal with the DRUNK Head Boy last night! You're supposed to set an example! Instead, you're sucking on a bottle of fire whiskey! You were belligerent! You couldn't even make sense!" Hermione yelled.

"No! You're a Mudblood who doesn't deserve to even be in the same room as a pure blood. You're filthy and disgusting!" Malfoy yelled back standing up now and towering over her.

To his surprise she stood up right with him. She had a hurt look on her face but that didn't stop her from continuing.

"If I'm so filthy then why did you kiss me?" she asked. She didn't yell it, she didn't even raise her voice. It was at a normal conversation volume but the tone was as if she had already won.

"I didn't touch you." Was all he could think to say. It was a lie. He just wanted to pretend it didn't happen.

"You begged." She responded.

"I. Don't. Beg." Malfoy replied through gritted teeth. He was getting angrier and angrier. "And even if I did kiss you. It would have been because I would extremely drunk."

It had to be because of that. He'd been telling himself that since he woke up. He was drunk and when he got drunk he did stupid things. But still he couldn't get the sight of her face in the firelight. It was beautiful to him even now that he thought about it while he was sober. That pissed him off even more.

Hermione sighed and laughed.

"Don't worry your pretty little pureblood head, Malfoy. I wouldn't tell anyone anything happened anyways. It's just as disgusting to me as it was for you."

Malfoy looked at her. He couldn't tell if it was a trick or not. He doubted it now that he thought about it. He should have assumed how much Potter and Weasley would freak if they knew. Of course she wouldn't tell. Why hadn't he thought of that before.

"You can go now. Harry and Ron are heading back." Hermione said nodding to the two dots flying back to the stands.

Malfoy nodded and with that turned and left.

Hermione still stood as Harry and Ron finally reached her and got off their brooms.

"Was someone with you, Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously as they started to walk back to the castle together.

"It was no one. Just Ginny asking about a homework assignment." Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione didn't notice it but Harry and Ron exchanged odd looks at each other.

"I'm going to run by the library before we get some dinner. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Hermione ran off to the library leaving a very confused looking Harry and Ron to watch her disappear.

"Why do you think she would lie about Malfoy annoying her?" Harry asked as they stared after their friend.

"I don't know. Should we tell her we saw them talking?" Ron asked his face red with embarrassment.

"No, I'm sure it was nothing. She would have told us if it was important. She would only lie if she had good reason." Harry defended his friend.

Ron nodded as they both headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Malfoy walked into his room and kicked his trunk. The lid closed with a loud snap. How could he have been so stupid as to allow Granger to know that last night had gotten to him. He felt sick and angry. He should have realized she hated him just as much as he hated her. She wouldn't want her freak friends to know either, and now he showed her that she had gotten to him. He was completely pissed. Next thing he knew there was a light knock on his door.

He turned around and stared at it. Would Granger seriously want to talk to him after what had just happened? Maybe he had gotten to her too. He walked over to the door and opened it expecting to see the girl he saw last night by fire. Instead, he got Pansy Parkinson.

"Well well, Draco Malfoy. Excited to see me?" She cooed. She was leaning against the door frame. He assumed she thought it looked sexy. In actuality it kind of looked like a used hooker trying to get some money for the night.

"Pansy?! How the HELL did you get into the Head's Common Room?" he asked in surprise and a bit of anger. The only people other than teachers allowed in here were Granger and Himself. She didn't know the password, or at least he thought she didn't know the password.

"OH! You get right down to business don't you Mr. Malfoy? The _Head_ is exactly what you will get." She said seductively as she pushed him into his room and onto his bed. She got on top of him and straddled him while she kissed his neck.

"Pansy, stop. I'm serious! How did you get in?!" Draco said as he pushed her off him.

She stared at him with and annoyed look on her face.

"I followed you the other night after dinner and listened to you say the password. Alright! I wanted to surprise you. Now would you just sit back and enjoy the ride?" She continued to kiss his neck after she had admitted to stalking him.

"Get off me! GET OUT!" He said as he pushed her off him once again and got off the bed away from her.

She smirked and got off the bed as well but stayed away from the door.

"You don't have to play hard to get with me Mr. Malfoy. But if it's a game you want I can always play along." She said as she grabbed his robes and threw him on the bed again. For a girl she was freakishly strong. What a turn off.

"Stop calling me Mr. Malfoy! I didn't like it when we dated and I don't like it now! Get off of me!" he said as he removed her hands from his hair and pushed her off of him.

"Fine! You know if you're not careful you'll never have a chance with me again Draco Malfoy!" she yelled as she walked out the door looking frazzeled. As Draco watched her head toward the common room exit she brushed right past a surprised Granger who has just walked in. She pushed Granger out of the way and walked right out.

Hermione collected herself, stood up straight and looked at Draco with a smirk on her face.

"Have a good time with your concubine?" she asked.

"What? No? We didn't do anything." He said in a defensive tone. He was already angry he didn't need her adding to it.

"Well you might want to brush your sex hair then Malfoy. Professor McGonagall wants to see us." She said and then she turned around and headed right back out of the common room.

Malfoy walked over to his mirror and looked at himself. His hair was all over the place and it really did look like he had just gotten done having sex. He groaned in irritation and fixed his hair and headed for McGonagall's office.

* * *

Hermione stood staring at her professor with a look of horror on her face. She turned and looked at Malfoy and then at her professor again.

"Are you serious?!" she asked meaning it to come out quieter than it actually did.

McGonagall was still smiling with a look of excitement on her face.

"Yes Miss Granger. It will be the highlight of the year. It will be fun! Like a winter celebration." McGonagall said.

"Not about the fact that we will be having a masquerade ball, Professor. I meant about the fact that I have to plan it with _him_." Hermione said as she pointed her finger at Malfoy.

The professor's smile faded and she suddenly became very serious.

"Yes. The rest of the staff and I have decided that since you two come from rivaling houses,and that you are Head Boy and Head Girl, that a united front would be best."

Malfoy coughed but said nothing.

Hermione looked down in defeat. She had to plan the biggest ball of the year with the most unbelievably annoying and stupid person she had ever met. He was going to try and ruin it to. She could only imagine how hard he was going to make this for her.

"Thank you, Professor. We'll let you know our plans at the end of every week." Hermione said.

McGonagall smiled again and dismissed them.

Hermione left in front of Malfoy but as soon as she knew they were out of earshot of McGonagall she turned around and faced him.

"If you do anything, and I mean _anything_, to make this little project hard on me I will hex you into last year. Do you understand me, Malfoy? I refuse to allow you to make me look like an idiot in front of the entire school. They know it's our assignment to make this ball work." Hermione said as she poked her finger into his chest.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand off his chest.

"Calm down, Granger. You'll give yourself a heart attack and I don't want to have to save your pathetic life." He said.

Hermione's face was red but she still didn't stop trying to make her point.

"I'm serious, Malfoy."Hermione said again.

Malfoy rolled her his eyes at her.

"I know you are, Granger." He said as he stared to walk away from her. "I'm going to dinner."

With that Hermione was left to stare as he walked away toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione moved her mashed potatoes around her plate absentmindedly while she sat with her friends at dinner. She leaned her head on her hand completely lost in thought.

"Hey, 'Mione? You alright?" Ron asked her.

Hermione looked up and saw that both Harry and Ron were staring at her. She smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"There's a ball coming up at the end of winter. No one is allowed to bring dates. It's a masquerade ball. So you dance with people and you don't know who you are dancing with or talking to till the end of the night. It's supposed to promote unity throughout the school. Anyways, I am supposed to plan it with Malfoy. Decorations, the band, everything. It's going to be time consuming and im just worried that he is going to make things hard on me." Hermione explained.

They both nodded in understanding.

"That sucks, Hermione. There's no way that you two can do it separately or something?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. The fact that we are both from rivaling houses is supposed to promote the whole unity concept." Hermione told them.

"Well, if there is anything that we can do to help, Hermione, just let us know and we will." Harry said trying to encourage his friend.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks you guys. I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll catch up with you later."

With that Hermione got up from where she was sitting and headed out of the Great Hall. What she didn't notice, however, was that a certain blonde Slytherin was watching her as well.

* * *

Hermione walked around for a bit. She wasn't really going anywhere in particular. She was just trying to clear her head. The next thing she knew she was at the base of the stairs heading up to the astronomy tower. She smiled and began to walk up the stairs. When she reached the top she felt the cool night air touch her skin. She didn't have her winter cloak with her but she didn't want to leave and walk all the back here. So she endured the cold as she stared and the starry night sky. It was beautiful. The stars were like bright diamonds decorating the black night. She looked at the constellations as she took in the amazing beauty of the castle grounds from this height. She didn't know what it was about landscapes but they calmed her whenever she took in their vast beauty. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath of cool night air.

"The Astronomy Tower? Kind of cliché but I suppose I can work with it." An unmistakable deep voice said behind her. Hermione turned around and stared at the face of Draco Malfoy.

"What, are you stalking me now?" Hermione asked not even bothering to act like she was excited to see him.

"You left pretty quickly from dinner. Just thought I'd check to make sure my favorite little Mudblood was crying." He said sarcastically.

"You can leave." Hermione replied.

He looked at her with calm composure. She was looking out over the grounds. She seemed deep in thought. She seemed beautiful. He didn't know why but ever since that drunken night by the fire place he couldn't her out of his head. He thought it was because he was drunk but he was completely sober now and as he looked at her he still saw her the same way as he had that night. He couldn't say it was because he was drunk this time.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked still looking away from him.

"You look good." He said honestly.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Have you been drinking again, Malfoy?"

He laughed and walked up to her. "No. I am completely sober."

She gave him an odd look and stared back out toward the landscape.

"I wish I was drunk though." He continued.

She looked at him again with a questioning look.

"Then I'd be able to blame what I am about to do on the alcohol."

"What?" she asked completely dumbfounded.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. When she didn't move away or make any motion for him to stop he pressed his lips right on hers. This time she responded by kissing him back. He put his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him and opened her mouth with his tongue. She obliged and allowed him to taste her mouth as her legs weakened and she put her entire weight into him.

He pushed her up against the tower wall pressed himself to her body as her hands lifted around his neck. He moved his lips to her neck and listened to her moan as he sucked lightly. The noise escaping her lips only turned him on more. He put his mouth to hers again pressing his body closer to hers and slowly trailed his hands up her shirt.

Before he could reach the destination, however, she grabbed his hands and stopped him. She moved her mouth away from his face and stared at him. He could tell she was turned on as well. Her eyes were glazed with passion and, although he hadn't realized it before, her leg was wrapped around his waist.

"We should calm down." She whispered.

"Our little secret, Granger." He whispered back.

She nodded. With that he kissed her mouth again in a very passionate way and turned and walked down the stairs and away from the tower. Hermione still leaned against the wall of the tower trying to collect her thoughts.

She sighed and looked back outside.

"Oh boy." Was all she could think to say. This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer-I own nothing other than the plot!**

**Love Unplanned**

**Chapter Three**

**House Rivalry and Childish Games**

* * *

**Author's Notes- Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed! I am so excited about this fic and I want to thank you for your encouragement! **

"I don't like Hermione spending time with Draco Malfoy on this ball thing. Can't you get someone else to help her? Someone who won't try and kill her while she sleeps? It's bad enough that they have their own common room and bedrooms. What if he hexes her? Or stabs her when she has her back turned? What if she walks into the common room and he's there with a bunch of his disgusting, slimy, Slytherin bastards and they tie her up and try and throw her out the castle window?" Ron ranted.

He and Harry didn't like that Hermione and Malfoy were paired to set up the masquerade ball so they agreed to try and reason with McGonagall and let them help her instead. However, the minute they got into her office Ron went on a ranting rampage and Harry knew the minute it started they had lost their chance at getting what they wanted. Harry sat there while Ron continued on and McGonagall sat and let Ron embarrass himself.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall interrupted him, "This is exactly why they are paired together. Did you just listen to your speech? You bad mouthed the Slytherin house continually. Not to mention swore. 5 points from Gryffindor for that by the way. You need to realize that this is all for the schools good. We don't want to see students fighting all the time. When you are no longer at Hogwarts you will be thrust into a world together. You will work with people from other houses so it's important to gain unity now. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger agreed to take this project on and I am very proud of them for that. You need to check yourself before you start getting more points taken away from your house because of your mouth as well, Mr. Weasley. You both are dismissed."

Both Harry and Ron could tell that there was no reasoning with her anymore. They both thanked her for her time and exited quietly. The minute they were out of earshot of the professor Ron went into another rant to Harry about how teachers should listen to the students more.

"What is it going to take, Harry? Is it going to take Malfoy sending her to the hospital wing for them to understand that this is one of the dumbest ideas that they have ever had?!"

"I think Hermione will be fine. She can take care of herself. She's not stupid. She's generally the one who gets us out of stupid situations, remember?" Harry said.

Ron nodded and sighed.

"Just once, though, it would be cool if we were the smart ones that got her out of a stupid situation. You know?"

Harry laughed.

"We tried. That's all we can do. Maybe this will be a good thing you know?" He said to his red haired friend.

"I just can't believe McGonagall wouldn't even try to listen to us? I think we had a good argument."

"Oh yeah, Ron, swearing at the professor to get her to agree with you. I think that might have been the best idea you've ever had."

"I wasn't swearing at her!" Ron said defensively, "I was swearing _about_ Mafoy _to_ her. It's completely different."

Harry just laughed.

"Well, anyways, we have Quiddich practice to get to and I want to grab some food before we get there. Let's go." Harry reminded him, and they both ran off.

* * *

Draco was standing in front of his mirror staring at himself all morning. He'd lost track of how long it'd been. He just stared, asking himself questions that he couldn't answer. Like 'What the HELL are you thinking?!' and 'Really? Granger? What would your father say?' No matter how many times he yelled at himself he still couldn't seem to get the taste of Granger's kisses out of his mind.

"You're a fool." He told his reflection out loud. "You're a bloody fool. You're a SLYTHERIN! You don't go around kissing Mudbloods."

He looked away from the mirror disgusted with himself. When he had gotten back to his bedroom last night he closed the door behind him and pick up the first breakable thing he could find (Which happened to be a glass statue of a dragon his mother had gotten him for Christmas) and threw it against the wall. It had shattered into tiny pieces all over the floor of his room.

He was Draco Malfoy. He could have anyone in the entire school. Why the hell did he go after Granger? He saw her get up from dinner and followed her. He knew she would be alone. He went up there with every intention of finding her alone. He knew what he would do when he saw her but he still did it. That made him a fool, a DAMN fool.

Now he had to work on that stupid ball preparation with her. It was going to drive him mad, he could already tell. He sat on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. He was angry and confused. He didn't know how to feel or what to do about it.

Suddenly, he sat up. He was Draco Malfoy. He could have any girl he wanted. He could get through this. He was going to end this horrid thing with Granger once and for all. It would go back to the way things were supposed to be. They would work on this project and after that he would only talk to her if it was to insult the very blood that ran through her disgusting veins.

"Stupid Granger. No one drives a Malfoy crazy…unless it's another Malfoy." He said out loud as he walked out of his bedroom with his head held high and his ego bigger than ever.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library at a table covered in Hogwarts History books. She was looking up old balls that the school had once held. She was excited that she was allowed to use her creative instincts for this assignment. It had to be a masquerade ball, that was for certain, but she wanted to make it a dance through the decade's kind of theme. She wanted to bring something from every ball into this dance, whether it was music, decorations or dress robes. Whenever she thought of masquerades she thought of the old time dresses that kings and queens used to wear in the renaissance. Maybe she could put together a dress robe drive.

Hermione made sure to write down all of her ideas on parchment the minute she developed them in her mind. At first she didn't think she could do this but if she got most of her ideas written out maybe she could mostly work on this separately from Malfoy and put on a united front whenever it was needed.

Malfoy. She had been trying so hard not to think about him all morning. What had she been thinking kissing him in the astronomy tower? What had he been thinking kissing her in the first place? They were enemies. He was on Voldemort's side along with his asshole father. He was against Harry and wanted him dead just like all the other Death Eaters. She had kissed the bloody enemy! She felt sick just thinking about it again. She wanted nothing to do with him ever again. She never even wanted to speak to him. It would be impossible to avoid him. Maybe if they just sent their ideas for the ball to each other by owl? She sighed as she closed the sixth history book she had looked through that morning. This was going to be difficult.

Hermione gathered all the books and began to place them back on the shelves where she had found them. Just as she was placing the last book in its place the doors to the Library opened loudly and Malfoy came stomping in. Madame Prince hushed him but he walked by without even a glance in her direction. He was looking straight at Hermione. He reached her and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back of the library out of sight of anyone.

"Let go of me! Are you crazy? You're hurting my arm!" Hermione whispered harshly as he continued to pull her out of sight.

They finally reached the back completely hidden by the shelves of books. He turned to her with a serious and dangerous expression on his face.

"Alright, Granger. Listen here because I'm not going to repeat myself. Everything that happened last night is to be forgotten. I never met you at the top of that damn tower. I never touched you. I am a Malfoy and you are a filthy Mudblood. You have no business touching me in any way. Do you understand?"

Hermione just stared at him in complete surprise for a moment, and then the words he had just spoken suddenly sunk in. She became angry. He was making it sound as if she had started this entire mess.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Malfoy but you are the one who kissed me first. I had nothing to do with this mess. You brought this on yourself." Hermione whispered harshly back at him.

"Regardless of who started it. It never happened. No Slytherin kisses a Mudblood. No one makes a Malfoy chase her to the top of a fucking tower. Do you understand me? I am in complete control of everything I do." He said.

"You're not even making sense. I never told you to follow me!" Hermione replied angrily. She had never been more infuriated at his presence than she was at this very moment.

"I. Don't. Care. As soon as this little project is over we will go back to the way it was before. Do you understand me?" he said slowly and venomously.

"Good! Agreed.I was getting tired of you following me around anyways." Hermione replied. She knew that reminding him of the fact that he chased her would make him angry but she walked away from him before he could respond.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by in angry silence. Draco and Hermione avoided each other as much as they possibly could. They only spoke when it had to do with the ball. They didn't even bother insulting one another which made McGonagall extremely happy. They had agreed to do the renaissance theme for the ball. They had gotten enough stores in Hogsmeade and Diagon Ally to donate dress robes that matched the era. One store had even specially made a few of the dress robes because they liked the idea of promoting unity among the younger generation so much. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly. The Dress Robe drive was scheduled to take place in two days.

To get Granger off of his mind Draco had taken to shagging any girl he could possibly stomach. Pansy was still trying to be in that group but he refused to ever let her into his bed. She kept following him and finding out what the new password was to the Head Common Room. She was becoming a nuisance. He finally went to the headmaster about it and Draco received what was called the Unfindable Charm. It allowed him to change the password and even if Pansy was standing right in front of him his voice would become mute to her ears.

Draco entered the common room right after he had changed the password completely stress free knowing that unwanted visitors couldn't come in. He set a fire in the fireplace and sat on the couch in front of it. He pulled out his papers and notes that he had made for the preparations for the ball. He thought it was a completely stupid idea that they couldn't have dates. How was he supposed to know who he was going to bed that night? The ball was in one week and he and Hermione still had to work on the damn dress drive together. That was the last thing they had to do till the actual night of the ball. He could easily avoid her while putting up decorations, though.

As he skimmed over his notes a loud banging came from outside the portrait hole. He could hear muffled yelling as well.

"What the hell?" He asked himself as he got up from where he was sitting and opened the portrait door.

He let out a slight laugh as he looked at who was making all the noise. Hermione Granger stood outside their portrait hole. She was out of breath and she looked completely tired. She had books in her hand and her eyes well full of fury.

"You changed the FUCKING password again?!" she said loudly as she walked passed him and threw her books down on the couch.

"I had to, Granger. I was being stalked." Draco said defensively but with no sorrow in his tone.

"OH!" Hermione's eyes got wide as she started to reply sarcastically to him. A trait he started to notice lately. "And you didn't think to tell me?! The Head Girl?! Are you really that selfish?" She asked as she placed her hand on her hips and stared at him like he was the crazy one.

Draco just snickered at her which made her look even madder.

"I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you." He told her with no remorse in his apology at all. "But I had just done it so excuse me. The password is newt breath."

"Newt Breath? That's the best you could come up with?" she said staring at him as though he were stupid.

"What? It's not like I had a lot of choices. I've changed the password five hundred times in the past month."

Hermione groaned and grabbed her books and parchment and began walking up the stairs to her room.

"Why do you look like you were just hexed?" Draco asked unable to contain his curiosity over her appearance.

Hermione turned around and stared at him as if he was completely insane.

"Because Malfoy, I have been in the Library all day trying to put together this Dress Robe drive. I am tired and achy and I'm going to take a hot bath. So just leave me alone!" She turned around and slammed the door to her bedroom. He heard her lock it as well.

Draco just stood there staring at the place she was standing only a few moments ago. He shook his head and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace again cursing himself yet again for thinking, even while she had tired eyes and messy hair, that she was still beautiful.

"Snap out of it, Draco. She's a mudblood and a Gryffindor." He told himself.

To make himself feel better about still being attracted to the Gryffindor he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wall that he knew her bathroom was on the other side of. He mumbled a spell that his mother had used on him so many times when he was younger to get him up and ready for the day if he was sluggish. It was a spell to make water extremely hot. As soon as he finished speaking the spell he heard a loud scream and then a loud stream of muffled swears on the other side of the wall. He laughed to himself and picked up his notes on the ball and continued to look over them just as he had before.

**Author's Notes-As always...please review. It would be much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot**

**Love Unplanned**

**Chapter 4**

**The Dress Robe Drive**

* * *

**Author's note-Thank you again to everyone who reviewed!!! I am so happy that you enjoy reading the story. I can assure you that I enjoy writing it!**

Hermione rushed around the great hall making sure that all the dress robes were in order. She set them up by era. There was a section for Medieval Times dress robes, a section for Renaissance, one for dress robes that looked like the kinds you saw kings and queens wearing in Disney movies. There were many other ones as well. The Great Hall was split into two bigger sections. The left hand side were for female wardrobe and the right hand side was for the male. That way she didn't have to look or talk to Malfoy unless it was absolutely necessary.

Hermione ran her hand over a dress robe that she couldn't seem to stop looking at. It was a light blue and strapless. It had a silver pattern around it and few delicate silver flowers embroidered as a border around the top with jewels delicately placed in between. It was beautiful and she couldn't take her eyes off it. She wanted that to be hers for the ball so badly. A White mask accompanied it. It had the same pattern as the dress but the thread was white as well so it was harder to see. The mask only covered your eyes, which was exactly what she was looking for.

"Is that the dress you're getting, Hermione?" a light voice came from behind her.

Hermione turned around and smiled as she saw her best friend, Ginny, looking from her to the dress to her again.

"It's the dress I would like to get. But I can't get it till I am done with the drive. I have to wait in line and I have business to attend to with everyone else." Hermione said.

"Here, give it to me. I'll bring it up with mine. I already have mine picked out." She said as she held up her bright pink dress that came with white gloves and obviously came from the princess section.

"Wow, Ginny. That's bright." Hermione said staring at the dress with a smile as she touched Ginny's dress to look at it more closely.

"I know but I talked to Harry and we want to dance together so I told him what my dress would look like so he could find me among all the masks." She said with a slight giggle.

Hermione smiled and winked at her. "Alright, well thank you Ginny. Here, just hold on to it for me till this whole thing is done and I can grab it from you tonight." Hermione said picking up her choice and handing it Ginny.

"I can hold onto it till the dance if you want. That way you can come to the Gryffindor Common Room and get ready with me." Ginny said with excitement in her voice.

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan! Thank you."

With that Ginny left to go wait in line with both of their dresses. Hermione watched her leave and was extremely excited about getting the perfect dress. Her heart was racing with anticipation.

* * *

Draco just stood in the same spot the entire time. He watched as one male after another looked at the dress robes and took one for themselves. It was the most bored he had ever been in ages. The dress robes basically all looked the same. Some had a bit more color than the other ones but most of them were just black. He had already picked his out. It was all black and came with a kind of half cape to make him look more mysterious. It also came with a white mask that covered half his face. The tag said that it was supposed to make him look like the Phantom of the Opera, whatever the hell that was.

He watched as Crabbe and Goyle looked at the dress robes. He shook his head at how dim witted both of them looked. They pulled out one robe after another and if they didn't like them they would just toss them out of order. Normally, Draco wouldn't give a shit, but this time it was his project that they were fucking with and that pissed him off. He was already pissed off but now they were making it worse.

He walked over to them and grabbed them both by their collars.

"Stop making a mess you assholes. You're making me look bad. Now grab a dress robe and get the hell out of my sight." He whispered angrily to them.

They both nodded at him with wide eyes and each grabbed a dress robe that was their size and ran up to the line. Once they left Draco looked at the other side of the Great Hall and saw Granger talking to Weasel's little sister. The red headed girl was holding two dresses. He saw Hermione touching the bright pink one and smiling as the Weasley girl was telling her something.

'Note to self-stay away from anyone in a bright pink dress at the ball. Just on the off chance that it's Granger.' Draco thought to himself as he looked away and began tormenting some other second year boys for taking too long to find their dress robes.

* * *

Hermione was putting all the misplaced dress robes in their correct places when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw Harry and Ron looking at her. Harry had a smile on his face but Ron had a very aggravated look on his face.

"Hey Hermione! How's it going over here?" Harry asked happily.

"Good, but unless you two are planning on wearing dresses to the Ball you really shouldn't be over here. You're not supposed to know who is wearing what." Hermione replied.

"Oh we know. We'll be out of your hair soon. I was just wondering if Ginny had gotten her dress yet." Harry asked looking down at his feet.

"Yes she did." Hermione replied. "Are you alright Ron?" Hermione suddenly asked as Ron made a very disgusted noise.

"Yes. This Ball isn't going to be fun." He said looking like a child as he stared at his feet. "How am I supposed to know who I am dancing with? What if I end up with a troll?" Ron said sighing in irritation.

"Troll or not Ron, if she is nice you will be lucky to spend the evening with her." Hermione said a little annoyed at his shallow remark.

Ron groaned. "For the evening sure, her face will be covered. I am talking about, if she is a troll, how do I lose her at the end of the night?" Ron said looking at Hermione with a serious expression.

Hermione's face fell at his words and she could feel the heat rising to her face. How could Ron be so shallow as to do that to a poor girl?

"Well then maybe you should just not dance with anyone, Ron. Apparently looks are all that matter to you."

"I didn't mean…" Ron began to defend himself but Harry cut in.

"Come on, Ron. Let's get going. We really shouldn't be over here." Harry pulled Ron away from Hermione and winked at her while mouthing a silent apology for Ron's behavior.

Hermione sighed and began to place everything in order again while helping anyone who needed it. She honestly felt good about what she was doing to the school. Even though she was forced to do it with the Devil himself, Malfoy, she was starting to really enjoy the unity idea. As she continued to work she began to daydream about the Ball. It was in three days. She could see herself laughing and dancing. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the decorations she imagined coming to life before her eyes. She smiled as she continued to work not knowing that a pair of silver eyes was watching her from across the room.

* * *

Hermione got into the common room late that night. She stayed and tried to straighten up as much as possible without magic. Filch stared at her like she was crazy every time he walked by with his cat, Mrs. Norris. She had a lot on her mind and she wanted to keep herself busy. She didn't want to go back to the common room and sit because that would cause her to think, and when she thought, her mind drifted to Malfoy. One person should not have this much power over someone. The power to enter her mind whenever she was alone. To make her think about the way his hands touched her or the way his mouth found all the right placed to kiss.

Hermione shook her head as she sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. She yawned and laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She hadn't realized she was this tired until she finally sat down. She didn't have the strength to pull herself up off the couch and walk all the way up the stairs to her room. She allowed herself to drift off to sleep and dream of the one person that was haunting her thoughts daily.

* * *

Draco sat in his room and listened to the portrait hole open and close. It told him that Granger was back. What took her so long, he didn't know, but he waited till her heard her footsteps up the stairs and into her room to go out to the common room. He waited, and he waited but he heard nothing. His eyes scrunched together in confusion. He opened the door to his bedroom a bit and looked into the common room. He saw that the fireplace was lit. It illuminated the common room. The lights flickered on the walls. All the random witches and wizards in the paintings on the walls were asleep. He took a quick look around but saw no one. Granger was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe she had gone up to her room quietly? He opened the door a bit more and walked out of his room slowly. He looked around again and saw no one. He walked out to the fireplace and stared into it for a moment before deciding he was being paranoid. He turned around to head back into his room when he looked at the couch. There the Head Girl lay with her eyes closed and the most peaceful look on her face. Draco stared at her for a moment before walking closer to her. The firelight danced across her face just as it had the night he first kissed her. She looked like an angel.

He kneeled next to her being very careful not to make any sound that might wake her up. There was a stray curl hanging down on her face. Draco took a hold of it and moved it away from her eyes and continued to look at her peaceful form. Of all the girls he had seen in this school not one of them looked as pure she did at this moment. She looked like nothing bothered her. Her skin looked milky and perfect against the light. Her chest rose up and down evenly as she slept and her eyes fluttered beneath her lids showing that she was dreaming.

"What is it about you?" Draco asked in a whisper as he continued to watch her sleep. She groaned as she resituated herself on the couch while she slept.

Draco sighed and grabbed a blanket from the chair in the corner and put it over her to keep her warm. An act of kindness he had never shown anyone in his life. With that he walked back to his room and went to sleep, only to dream about an angelic form with firelight dancing across her face as she slept.

**Author's Note- I apologise for this chapter being a lot shorter than the others. The next one will be longer. As always please review! I love hearing from you!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer- I own nothing but the plot**

**Love Unplanned**

**Chapter Five**

**Room of Requirement**

* * *

**Author's note- Thank you so much to all who have reviewed! This chapter begins the heat. I know there wasn't much heat before but I am a FIRM believer in keeping Draco and Hermione in charecter. I don't believe they would be all over eachother quickly and, of coarse, who doesn't like a bit of teasing? lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Hermione looked at the Great Hall in amazement. She and Malfoy along many of the teachers had worked all day on putting the decorations up for the Ball that was to take place that very night in that very room. There was a huge, white arch in the entryway of the Hall with red and white roses twisted and twined all around it. When you entered there was only one light in the center of the room while everything else surrounding it was dark. It wasn't completely dark, though, because tiny bewitched lights floated around the room as the music played. Glitter sparkled from the ceiling as well.

All the tables were gone so that people were able to dance in the middle of the floor. The head table was still at the front of the room so that the headmaster and few teachers could sit down if they wanted. The room looked amazing and as Hermione stared at it she smiled an uncontrollable smile. Suddenly, all the hard work she had put into this was all worth it and out came this magnificent room. All the stress she has put herself through trying to make this perfect suddenly went away when she thought that all she had left to do was go to the Ball and have a good time, and that is definitely what she intended to do.

………….

Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror. She barely recognized herself and that was when the mask was not even on. She had her hair in loose ringlets that reached just past her shoulders. She pulled half of it up and clasped it in a blue clip that had a flower on it. Then she let it fall down in a waterfall of curls. She applied a light purple shadow to her eyes so that it matched the blue but didn't over do the color. It brought out the color in her eyes as well. She applied blush to her cheeks and added a bit of sparkles to it to add a little something extra.

Her dress clung to her waist and pooled out from her hips all the way to the floor. It was tight enough around her bust so that she wouldn't have to worry about anything popping out but not too tight to where she couldn't breathe. She liked the way she looked. For the first time in a long time she felt like she was beautiful. She turned and looked at herself from behind. The back line went to the middle of her back and showed more skin than the front. She felt conservative while still feeling sexy.

Ginny walked into the room from the bathroom with her bright pink dress on. She looked at Hermione, smiled and squealed a little bit.

"Hermione Granger you look amazing!"

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Thank you! You look great too! Harry will love the way you look." Hermione replied with a smile at her best friend.

Ginny's hair was all pulled to the side in a curly side pony tail type updo. She had tight curls that the color of her red hair defined well. Ginny walked up to Hermione and they both looked at each other in the mirror.

"You ready for the ball, Miss Granger?" Ginny asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione said.

They both put their masks on and walked out the portrait hole arms looped around each other. This was going to be one good night.

…………..

Draco stood in the Great Hall near the table of pumpkin juice with Crabbe and Goyle. He had made sure to at least find them so that he wasn't standing around looking like an idiot alone. He may have had a mask on but that didn't change the fact that he had a reputation to uphold. Although looking at Crabbe and Goyle now he was definitely second guessing that way he looked with them. They were just standing there laughing at nothing. It was extremely annoying.

"If you two are going to laugh couldn't you at least pretend it is at something funny?" Draco said leaning over and whispering to them.

"We are. Look what Crabbe brought to liven the party up a bit." Goyle whispered to Draco.

Draco looked over at Crabbe and saw him pull out a bottle of fire whiskey from his robes. Draco looked at his stupid friend in confusion.

"What the bloody hell are you going? If someone sees you drinking a bottle of that you'll get punished severely you idiot!" Draco whispered angrily at his friend.

"Just watch." Crabbe replied.

With that he took the bottle over to the pumpkin juice bowl and looked around to make sure that no one was looking. As soon as he was sure the only people watching him were his two friends, he dumped the entire contents of the bottle into the bowl and mixed it in. He put the empty bottle back in his robes and walked back to stand with Draco and Goyle.

"You just spiked the bloody pumpkin juice." Draco said in surprise of what he had just seen.

"Now it will be a party." Goyle laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friends and looked around the room. He had to admit that for all the long hours he put into actually making this damn thing work he was pretty amazed that it didn't look half bad. No one was dancing yet because there were still students filing into the hall. He looked over at the entrance and his eyes fell on something amazing.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" He asked himself out loud.

………….

Hermione and Ginny walked into the hall with smiles on their faces. Even though Hermione had already seen the decorations, she still gasped along with Ginny as she entered. It looked even better with everybody in it. There were dresses and masks everywhere. She couldn't recognize anyone. She looked at Ginny who looked back at her in awe.

"This is amazing Hermione! You did such an awesome job putting this together!" Ginny gushed.

Hermione hushed her as soon as she said her name.

"You're not supposed to know me silly. It's a masquerade." She giggled to her red headed friend.

Ginny rolled her eyes beneath her mask and continued forward to not block the entrance.

"Do you think Harry is here yet?" Ginny asked as she stood on her tippy toes to scan the crowd at a better view.

Hermione did the same. "I am not sure. You did tell him what you were wearing right?" Hermione asked her bright colored friend.

Ginny looked at her and even under the mask Hermione could tell that she was blushing. "Yes I told him but I forgot to ask what he was going to wear."

Hermione laughed a bit and continued to look around.

"All the men look the same. Even if he did tell you I don't think you would have much luck."

All of the sudden Ginny was pushed forward and giggling. Hermione looked over and saw someone in a black mask and black dress robes holding Ginny around the waist and kissing her neck. Even with the mask on Hermione could still tell that it was Harry because his black hair was still sticking up in all kind of reminded her of Zorro. Hermione saw, who she assumed to be, Ron standing directly behind him. Her suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly pulled them apart and started complaining about getting a room. Hermione laughed with Ginny and Harry as they pulled apart and looked at him.

"Sorry Ron. Couldn't help myself." Harry laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"Well, just not around me. She is still my little sister." He said as he turned to Hermione.

"Is that you, Hermione?" He whispered so only the 4 of them could hear.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"You look nice." Harry said smiling back at her. He then turned to Ginny and took her hand. "Mind if I have this dance?"

Ginny giggled and nodded and the two of them headed out onto the dance floor.

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Wanna dance with me for a bit, Hermione?"

She smiled curtsied as a little joke and said "I would be honored."

…………………………

Draco watched as people started to file onto the dance floor. He kept his eyes on one person in particular, the girl in the blue dress. He lost sight of her as she moved forward but found her again as she was curtsying to someone in black dress robes. Draco was suddenly annoyed as he watched her take the boy's hand and walk out onto the dance floor with him. Draco was going to make sure he danced with her tonight.

"Draco! Is that you?!" A high pitched voice came from beside him. He tore his eyes off the girl in the blue dress and looked at where the unmistakable voice had come from. She had on a bright purple dress that matched her Bright purple Mask. The dress showed a lot of cleavage. It was none other than Pansy.

"How'd you know it was me?" Draco asked angrily. Could he never be rid of her?

"I can recognize that bored stare even if it is under a mask, Mr. Malfoy." She replied touching his arm.

Draco shuddered away from her touch. "Damn it, Pansy. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! I hate it." Draco said through clenched teeth.

She gave him a pouty face and mocked sadness in her voice.

"Oh now, be nice Draco. Dance with me." She said trying to take his hand in hers.

Draco pulled away from her and replied, "I don't want to dance."

"Please! I really want to dance and have no one to dance with." She begged.

Draco smirked suddenly and looked into her eyes.

"Do you really want to dance with someone that badly?" He asked pretending like he cared how she felt.

She nodded and smiled.

Draco suddenly turned away from her and looked at his friends.

"Crabbe! This girl needs a dance partner. Dance with her!" He commanded.

With that Crabbe walked over with a disgusting smile on his face and took Pansy's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. She gave Draco a livid look and turned away from him. Draco then looked around the dance floor for the girl in the blue dress. He spotted her still dancing with the same guy. He sighed and looked over and saw a young girl in a silver dress and walked up to her.

"Dance with me." He whispered in the young girl's ear. She turned and smiled at him and nodded as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

…………….

Hermione laughed with Ron as they danced together. They were near Harry and Ginny and sometimes all four of them would talk while dancing. Hermione couldn't remember having this much fun in ages. She loved this masquerade. She felt like she could do anything so long as she had a mask on. She felt like the entire world was in her hands. She hadn't ever felt this alive. She watched Ginny as she danced with Harry. The look in her eyes was of pure joy. That made Hermione completely happy. She looked at Ron and smiled but Ron was looking over at something to his left. Hermione followed his gaze and saw someone in a black and white dress talking to a few of her friends. She had a white mask on with black trim to match her gown. Hermione laughed and Ron turned to look at her.

"You should ask her to dance." Hermione answered to the question in his eyes.

Ron blushed and looked down at their dancing feet.

"No. I don't even know who she is. And besides, I am dancing with you." He said as he looked back up at her with a smile.

"The whole point of this Ball is to meet people without the wall of house rivalry. Take a chance Ron. I won't be offended. I promise you." Hermione said as she stopped dancing and led her friend to the side of the dance floor where the tiny lights danced around them.

"Are you sure? Who will you dance with?" Ron asked.

"Perhaps I will take a chance as well." Hermione smiled as she pushed Ron a little toward the girl's direction.

Ron smiled and thanked her as he began to walk over. Hermione watched as he bravely pulled her away from her friends to ask her for a dance. She smiled even wider as she saw the girl take his hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Hermione laughed and clapped her hands together in excitement. She watched as they melted into a sea of people and eventually she lost sight of them. Hermione gazed around the room extremely proud of the fact that she was part of something so wonderful. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand and turn her around.

"May I have a dance?" asked a man with a white mask that covered half his face. Hermione had a look of surprise on her face. The young man bowed a little and looked back into her eyes waiting for her reply. There was something familiar about his eyes. She couldn't be sure but the next thing she knew she found herself curtseying and taking his hand as he led her onto the floor.

…………..

Draco continued to watch the girl in the blue dress as he danced with the girl in the silver one. The one he was dancing with was giggling and going on about something but Draco hadn't the time to pay attention. He just kept watching the other. The minute he saw her leave the dance floor and saw the man she was dancing with leave he let go of the girl in the silver dress and made his way across the entire dance floor to the girl in the blue dress. He heard his dance partner yell at him to see where he was going but he didn't even bother to respond.

He reached her and, delicately as he could, touched her hand and turned her around to face him. He had seen her curtseying before so he decided to play along. He bowed and asked for her hand in a dance. He looked up into her eyes and felt as though he had looked into them before. There was something there. A mysterious sparkle as she contemplated an answer. He was about to ask her again when she curtsied and took his hand. He smiled briefly and led her into a dance.

They said nothing for a while. They just stared into each other's eyes as they moved together to the music. Words didn't need to be said. He felt as if everything was being exchanged through their eyes. She was so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He enjoyed being so wrapped up in this girl as well because it slowly dissolved the thoughts of Granger that had been going through his head. Suddenly, his mind was wrapped in trying to figure out who she was, this girl who looked unbelievable.

"Phantom of the Opera." She suddenly said.

"What?" Draco asked as he came out of his trance of looking into her eyes.

"You're dress robes. Their fashioned to look like the Phantom of the Opera." She explained. Draco thought back to when he got them. He remembered that the tag had said something about an Opera.

Draco didn't want to sound completely stupid so he just smiled and nodded. "Yes." Was the only word he replied with.

"Do you like the Phantom of the Opera?" She asked.

'_Shit' _Draco thought.

"Honestly, I have no idea what it is. The tag did say that though." He admitted after he realized he couldn't think of a good lie to make him sound like he knew anything about what she was talking about.

To his surprise she laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. Her eyes lit up and sparkled. He desperately wanted to know who she was.

"It's alright. For what it's worth, you make a good phantom." She smiled as she looked right into his eyes. He left like she could see right through him. See everything he thought.

Draco turned away and looked around the Great Hall. Everybody was dancing and talking. A few of the people were looking a bit tipsy from the Pumpkin Juice that Crabbe and Goyle had spiked.

"You didn't have any of the pumpkin juice by chance, did you?" he suddenly asked as he looked back to her.

Her eyes looked confused but she answered anyways. "No, but I am a bit hot from dancing. Do you want to get a drink?"

Draco looked around again not wanting to deny her a drink but still wanting to keep her sober.

"I have a better idea." He said looking at her again. "Do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter? To talk I mean?"

He half expected her to say no and walk away but to his surprise she nodded and smiled. Her eyes looked nervous but he didn't want to ruin the moment by asking her if she was sure. She answered yes and that was all he needed to know.

………………………….

Hermione's heart beat faster and faster and she allowed her phantom to lead her out of the Great Hall. She didn't understand why she trusted him so much. She didn't even know who he was, but his eyes. His eyes looked so familiar. The silver and blue mixed together in a way that was so familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Whatever it was, though, gave a her a sense of trust toward this masked man.

They walked down the corridors away from the ball. She had no idea where he was leading her but she also didn't really care. She felt strong and confident as they walked together, her and in his. They continued to walk until he stopped abruptly in front of a door with a lock on it. Hermione gasped as she recognized the door.

"The Room of Requirement." She whispered slowly.

Her masked man turned and looked quizzically at her. "You know about this room?" he asked her.

Hermione looked down and looked up again into his eyes. "It's a very long story." She replied as the memories of Dumbledore's army flashed in front of her eyes.

He just nodded and took her reply as it was. He turned back to the door and opened it. He led her inside looking around the corridor to make sure no one could see them entering into the room. Once he was sure they weren't spotted he closed the door and turned around to look at her. She was staring at everything the Room had decided they needed. There was a brown leather sofa in front of a lit fireplace, and a bookshelf near the sofa. The walls were a light cream color that turned almost yellow in the firelight. There were paintings on the wall of landscapes of mountains and seas. It looked like a living room.

Hermione turned to the final corner of the room and there was a queen size bed with a black comforter. She turned and looked at her masked partner.

"A bed?" She said giving him a mock suspicious stare.

He laughed and walked over to her. "We don't _have _to use it." he said.

She smiled at up and him as he came up right to her. She looked into his eyes, once again, still trying to figure out why they were so familiar.

While she looked at him he leaned closer and her heart began to race. He put his hand underneath her chin and pulled her mouth to his. It was a slow steady kiss at first. He was kind and gentle as he lightly touched her lips with his. Then, he slowly opened her mouth with his tongue and deepened the kiss. She allowed him to roam her mouth while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She held onto him tighter as he pushed her up against the wall off the Room and ran his mouth from her lips to her neck and back to her lips again.

Hermione began to untie the cape that covered half his body and, once untied, threw it on the floor beside them. He pushed her closer to the wall as his hand found the back of her dress and began to unzip it. But just as soon as he started he stopped and pulled away from her. Hermione didn't want him to stop. She loved his kisses.

He looked at her straight in the eyes as he brought his hands to the mask that had hidden her features from him. Hermione's heart was like an unstoppable sound. It was beating so hard in her chest that she was sure he could hear it. This was it. He would see her for the first time tonight, and soon she would see him.

He pulled her mask off completely and looked at her face. The silver eyes beneath his mask noticeably widened. His mouth was opened slightly in surprise as he stared at her uncovered face. She didn't know how to take his reaction. Was something wrong? Did she look bad? When she left for the ball with Ginny she thought she had looked good. Maybe she misjudged herself.

Hermione took a deep breath and reached her hands out to remove his mask but he backed his face away slightly as she did. She moved her hands back a bit and continued to stare at him. She was confused and surprised at his reaction. She didn't know what to do. She reached her hands out again and this time he did not move away. She removed his mask slowly so that he didn't freak out. She took a deep breath before it was completely removed. She was unsure and excited at the same time. Once the mask was taken from his face she gasped and let it drop from her hands to the floor.

"Draco?" She whispered and gasped at the same time. It wasn't in disgust, it was in surprise.

Draco stared at Hermione unable to believe his eyes or his ears. There in front of him stood the girl he had been fighting with himself over. There stood the girl that had been driving his head mad. She was even more beautiful than he could ever imagine and he didn't trust himself.

She said his name. It sounded perfect coming from her pure lips. The minute he heard it he knew he was lost. He placed his hand on her face and rubbed his thumb over her prefect skin. He sighed and leaned in again placing his lips on hers. He pulled her close. He was turned on even more as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He couldn't hide what he had been feeling any longer. It was her, even when it shouldn't have been, even when she was masked in a room full of people, it was her. He placed his hands underneath her bottom as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, neither of them removing their lips from each other. He placed her on the bed in the corner of the room and laid on top of her. He moved his mouth to her neck as he listened to her sigh at the touch.

Hermione's mind went fuzzy as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and allowed him to suck on her neck. She brought her mouth to his again as she began to unbutton his black shirt. His hands went to the back of her dress and finished unzipping it. She removed his shirt as he slowly removed her dress allowing the fabric to gently slide to the floor. They looked at each other before continuing their kisses. Hermione began to kiss his perfect chest before Draco moved his mouth to her left breast, sucking on her skin slowly while massaging her right. Hermione shuddered in complete ecstasy. Her hand traveled southward. She allowed her hand to roam and massage him as he continued to suck on her skin.

They continued to roam each others bodies for a little longer before pulling away and looking at each other again.

Draco couldn't remove his eyes from his angel. He touched her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. Hermione stared at him unable to contain her smile. He looked beautiful. She couldn't believe it was him. She felt completely at peace.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly again. Hermione took in everything as he did. His scent, his feel.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione whispered as he pulled away slowly.

He sighed and looked into her eyes. "For right now, we are going to sleep. Tomorrow doesn't exist yet."

He wrapped his arms around her, just like he had been imagining he would do. There they fell asleep in each others arms without another thought about what the next day would bring.

**Author's note- as always, PLEASE review! I love hearing from you all!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Library**

* * *

**Author's Note-I am SOOOOO sorry it took me FOREVER to post. I just moved out of the parents house. Not as easy as you would think it is. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Hermione stared at her homework for hours. She hadn't written a thing down. All she could do was stare, and think of things that had nothing to go with her Astronomy assignment. She was in the Gyffindor common room with Harry and Ron. She could vaguely hear them arguing over quiddich as her mind shuffled to the night of the dance. It had been at least a week since she slept with Draco's arms around her. Since then she had been so busy that she had hardly any time to speak to him.

News of Death Eaters trying to break into ministry of magic had surfaced. She, Harry and Ron were researching as much as they could trying to figure out what it was they were after. It was proving more difficult than any of them had expected. The ministry was keeping more things quiet than ever trying not alarm anyone. As if they could handle all of it on their own. Hermione was becoming extremely tired with everything her and her friends had been working on. By day she was doing school work, her head girl duties and trying to think up ideas to bring the Headmaster's attention for the upcoming Christmas season. By night she was studying things in the library that the death eaters could possibly be after. When she got a spare minute to think of other things it always fell on Draco.

Draco. It felt so weird thinking of him by his first name. Since the ball he had kept his snide remarks reserved for only Harry and Ron. He stopped insulting her. He only gave her rude looks whenever she was with her friends, but when she was in the hall by herself, however, she would catch him winking at her, or smiling slightly. He had invaded her thoughts constantly. It was almost maddening.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione?" Ron's voice broke through her trance.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron staring at her with confused looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Hermione asked smiling at them trying to act as though she heard them the whole time.

"What on earth were you thinking about so hard?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just my homework. You know, Astronomy can be very difficult." She said smiling innocently at them.

Harry looked over at her open book and her blank parchment and then looked at her again.

"You don't have anything written down." He said

"I think I'm just tired." Hermione said closing her book and putting her parchment back in her bag.

"I think we all are." Ron said smiling at her in an understanding way.

Hermione almost felt guilty for lying about why she hadn't written anything down but she really wasn't. She was tired and she knew that both of them were as well.

"I think that I am going to head back to my common room and get some sleep. Goodnight." She said standing up and gathering her bag and her book. She gave each of them a hug before she headed out the portrait hole. She leaned up against the wall and sighed. She had no intention of sleeping. She looked around the empty corridor before straightening herself up again and heading to the library. She knew a secret way in. She often went there after hours when she couldn't sleep.

* * *

Draco stared at her. He had been staring at her every day, in every class that they had together since the ball. It had been a week. It had been a whole week and he still hadn't even spoken to her alone. Yes, he made sure to insult her disgusting friends but when it became her turn he didn't say a word for fear that the word ugly could come out beautiful and the word disgusting would come out as perfect.

She was avoiding him, that much he knew. She wouldn't look at him in the eyes. When he insulted Potter and Weasley she just scrunched her eyes together in concentration and told her friends to ignore him, but she never even bothered to insult him back. No girl avoided him after spending the night in his bed. They didn't even have sex! He had to talk to her. He had a plan. He would talk to her. He would make her talk to him.

* * *

Draco was on patrol that night. He walked the corridors making sure to knock points from any student he found out of bed, every student except Slytherins of coarse. When he found them out of bed he just sent them back to their common room. Draco headed toward where the Gryffindor Common Room was. He wanted to catch as many Gryfinndors as he could. As he walked toward the portrait hole he he smiled as he saw a figure up against the wall. He was about to yell to it until he walked slightly closer.

He stopped right away and hid behind the closest tapestry he could find. He looked around it making sure not make any noise. There she was. She just stood there against the wall staring off into space. He hid hid head a little further behind the tapestry when he saw her stand up strait. She walked right by his hiding place with no idea that he was there watching her. This was his chance.

He pulled himself out of his hiding place when he was sure she wouldn't see. He followed far enough behind her so that she wouldn't notice him but he made sure to keep her in sight. She was walking fast and swift. She knew exactly where she was going. She was focused which helped keep him out of her sight. He felt a bit of an adrenaline rush as he slowly followed her. The corridors seemed longer and smaller, and his feet seemed to hit the ground louder than he had ever heard before. He made sure that he took slow and steady breaths.

She stopped in front of the wall and stared at it for a second. Draco stopped as soon as he saw her come to a halt. He moved closer to the wall making sure that he was hidden in the shadows and out of sight. He watched her from a distance wondering what the bloody hell she was doing. She was just staring at the wall. His eyes grew wide when he watched he suddenly disappear into it.

"Woah." he whispered to himself as he ran to where Hermione once stood.

He stared at the wall she had just disappeared into. There didn't seem to be anything odd about it. It was gray stone that looked like all the other old stone walls in Hogwarts. Maybe she did a spell? He immediately disregarded that thought. She didn't have her wand out when she disappeared.

Draco looked more closely at the wall. He put his hand up to it and ran his fingers over the cracks and dents that were in the ancient stone. As he examined it he noticed something interesting. A long vertical indentation ran partway up the wall. As he looked at the slight outline he realized it looked like a door. He smiled as the way Hermione disappeared was revealed to him.

He pushed on the wall and the door opened a crack. He had expected it to creak and be loud but to his relief it opened silently. He looked around carefully making sure that no one was around when he was about to enter. With that he opened the door and went inside, closing the door just as quietly. He turned around and looked at his surroundings. There were lanterns that went down a narrow hallway to a cracked door at the end of it. He walked towards it and slowly opened the door. He looked around the room before entering. The only light was from the moon coming in through the window. It lit up the entire room.

"You have got to be kidding me." Draco said to himself as he recognized the Library through the moonlight.

* * *

Hermione hummed to herself as she looked through page after page of books on gardening. Her mother loved gardening and Hermione loved looking at new things to help her mother out during the summer holidays. She was looking at books on gardening potions. Her mother was having problems with weeds and Hermione wanted to find something to completely get rid of them.

She was also trying to get her mind of Voldemort and the chance of war. She remembered when she was little. Whenever she was scared or sad her mom would hold her and rock her. She would hum to her until she would fall asleep, and although her mom doesn't rock her anymore, the tune stuck in her head and whenever she was worried she would find herself humming it.

Hermione began to look at the pictures of the different flowers in all the books. She smiled slightly to herself. The flowers would move in the wind as she stared at them. The grass around them would graze the pedals. It was enchanting. She imagined herself where the pictures were taken. In fields and gardens. She sighed as she closed the book she was looking at. There was no point in living in her thoughts. There was too much going on in life to have thoughts about being somewhere different.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her forehead. She suddenly felt tired.

"You'd think you would get tired of the library." a deep voice came from behind her.

Hermione looked up quickly and saw Draco Malfoy pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down.

"How did you get in here." Hermione asked staring at him with wide, surprised eyes.

He smiled and laughed at little. "I stalked you. I followed you here."

She raised her eyebrows at his response. "Very funny." She replied after a bit.

"You don't believe me?" He asked her.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

Draco looked down and nodded a bit to himself. He looked up at her again.

"You've been avoiding me." He said bluntly.

Hermione laughed a little. Draco was surprised at the sound.

"You don't miss a thing." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

Hermione looked at the books on the table suddenly wishing she could be back in her flower garden. Her happy place.

"Why do you think? What would Harry and Ron say if I was suddenly hanging around Draco Malfoy? Not only that, but to find out she was snogging him in the Room of Requirement during the ball?"

Draco stared at her. "So this is about Potter and Weasley?"

"Not just them. What about your friends?"

Draco laughed so loud that Hermione and so shush him.

"You are worried about Crabbe and Goyle? Honestly, we could be having sex right in front of them and they wouldn't know what I was doing with you. I understand what you are saying though. We can't exactly be public. But really, we have an entire common room to ourselves. You've even avoided there."

"I never thought I would hear you, of all people, upset that I was avoiding you." Hermione laughed to herself.

Draco just stared at her. She looked tired and worn out.

"What's wrong." He asked.

"Voldemort." Hermione answered.

Suddenly Draco understood. How could he not think that it would effect her?

"Harry is one of my best friends. I'll always side with him. You're not on that side." Hermione said.

"How do you know what side I'm on?" Draco asked with a little edge in his voice.

Hermione stared at him in complete surprise. She didn't expect him to get mad her comment.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

Draco shook his head and looked at her.

"Nothing. Just stop avoiding me." He said as he stood up and began to walk toward the secret door.

Hermione stood up suddenly and walked after him. She grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Don't go. I didn't mean to avoid you. I just didn't know how to act around you after everything that happened. It's confusing. We are supposed to hate each other."

Draco looked at her. He knew she was right but the words were wrong. He was supposed to hate her but he didn't. He was supposed to be repulsed that she touched his arm but he wasn't. It only made him wish she would never stop touching him. They were confused about everything but one thing. They were both attracted to each other.

Draco looked at her. She had a worried look in her chocolate eyes. Hair strands fell into her face and her mouth was slightly open after she was done talking. He stared at her soft lips almost feeling them on his. He took a step closer to her and heard her take in a breath. He put his hand on her face and leaned in.

His lips touched hers softly. She opened her mouth in response and allowed him to kiss her deeper. His tongue roamed her mouth memorizing everything about it he possibly could. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Hermione felt her heart begin to beat faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she took in the taste of his mouth. She felt his hand slide down to her thigh. He lift her leg around his waist and began to move his hand slowly up her skirt. Her breathing became faster. He lifted her other around him so that he was holding her under her bottom and she was completely wrapped around him. He moved her toward the table and set her down on top of it.

He moved his mouth to her neck. He heard her moan deeply and that only made him more excited. He loved making her weak. She ran her hands to the top pf his pants and untucked his shirt. She ran her hands lightly over his skin. He felt himself groan at the touch. He ran his hands up her shirt as well and ran his fingers over the outline of her bra. He ran it all the way to the back and unclasped it quickly.

Hermione began to unbutton his shirt as he began to slips hers off as well. As soon as the cloth left her skin and her bra was flung to the ground he ran his tongue teasingly over her breasts before he began to suck and nibble. His hand went up her skirt and began to tug at the think lacy cloth underneath. He could feel her desire. He began to pull at her skirt but she stopped him.

"Draco, wait." She whispered hoarsely.

"Is everything okay?" he asked suddenly as he looked at her.

"I think I heard something." She said keeping still.

Suddenly there was a noise near the back of the library. They looked at each other both with fear in their faces. Then, as quickly as they could, they grabbed their shirts from the ground and put them on as fast as they could. They looked around to make sure that no one would see them. They walked slowly and silently to the door they entered in through and ran out of the library.

They left the library with Hermione's gardening books still sprawled out all over the table. A hand ran across them slowly and then looked toward the door that Draco and Hermione ran out through. Pansy Parkenson stared at the door with fury in her eyes and complete surprise at what she had just witnessed.

**Author's Note- I hope you liked it! As Always PLEASE review!**


End file.
